League of Kids: Sinister Edition
by OverlordMiles
Summary: An extension of the series by LycanthropeSpirit. "A fluctuation in the energy and timelines from the Institute of War had some very weird side effects for the champions. What would you do if you found out that you now had to look after your 6 year old self? Let's find out what the Champions would do, instead."
1. A Discovery

**Hey everyone! I haven't uploaded anything on years, but I read a story named 'League of Kids' by LycanthropeSpirit, and he gave me permission to write somewhat of an extension of the story, with some of the characters who would have interesting reactions to finding their younger counterparts, specifically the characters from the Shadow Isles and other characters that are inherently evil. Before you read this story, make sure to read the original first, since it's first in 'chronological' order and you will not understand a lot of the concepts without it.**

 ***UPDATE-List of 'sinister' champions completed. Published it before I was done! xD***

The last Darkin, savior of the Protectorates, and the last of his race laid asleep, dreaming of his past days. Days of glory, fame, and most importantly: battling. However, he had run out of people to fight, therefore agreeing to join the League to keep his wits sharp and his blade sharper. He now lived in his palace, slowly crumbling, alone with no one within miles of the establishment.

 _Crash._

Or so he thought. As he got up, disturbed from his sleep and with a scowl on his face. With the loudest voice he could muster, he yelled to whoever was in the vicinity, "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!" His question was answered as a small creature walked up to him. Aatrox, a crimson demon with a very menacing look gazed upon a crimson demon with a slightly less menacing look. In fact, it seemed to bear quite a resemblance to him. It mustered up its courage to yell back, "I do, sir. Albeit unintentionally." At this point, Aatrox didn't care who it was or what it wanted, he just sneered and walked out of the room, leaving the young demon to wait, confused, or to make haste and give pursuit. He chose the latter, following Aatrox down the hallways of his palace. Eventually, Aatrox stopped.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Aatrox yelled, channeling his strength into his fist, thrusting it sideways into the wall, effectively punching it. Luckily, due to the flawless architecture and the accidental pinpoint accuracy he had, the hallway didn't collapse in on itself. The young demon did his best not to cower in fear, standing up straight when the Darkin Blade turned to face him.

"You better explain who you are and why you're here before I throw you out the balcony! I made this house solitary for a reason, and I do not appreciate anyone, especially youngsters, appearing at my door!"

Both the heat of the environment and the fear from Aatrox led to some sweat droplets to perspire down his cheek as the small demon said, voice firm, "I do not remember why I'm here, or what was happening before this day, but I do know my name is Aatrox. My father is teaching me in the art of swordfighting, and he says I'll get my very own blade soon."

Upon hearing his name, a confused look appeared on Aatrox's face, and a tear nearly welled up in his eye when this demon mentioned his father. He looked the younger demon in the eyes and did his best not to let his voice falter upon remembering his now-deceased parent.

"My name... My name is Aatrox too..."

Younger Aatrox looked up at the present version, perplexed as the other seemed to be cultivating tears. He decided to speak. "So are you... me?"

The older Aatrox thought for a second before replying, "No, that's preposterous. How would that be possible?"

"Well, there's magic... Who knows what could happen?"

The elder demon gave a scoff, the ideas of the other were ridiculous. However, he stopped when he thought, and realized all of the crazy antics could be possible, considering what happened in the League. He sighed. "Maybe. Here, come with me, kid." Then, Aatrox walked down the hall, his younger self following. Eventually, after many footsteps, the pair reached the area of the palace Aatrox still actually used, which was roughly a tenth. He simply couldn't find a purpose for the rest of the castle, constructed for him by the League as a means of bargaining, but the grand size meant little to him now.

As they arrived, younger Aatrox looked in awe. "This is so big!" The older one nodded, realizing it was more of a curse than a blessing considering all the extra space was just crumbling away, but he didn't have the heart to tell his younger self about his opinion and dampen his mood.

 _Dampen his mood? God, you're turning mushy, Aatrox. It is unacceptable to think that way, especially after... my father..._ he thought to himself, nearly tearing up again. He hadn't shown this much emotion in years. After he composed himself, he turned around.

"It looks like I'm responsible of taking care of you, so I'll make arrangements for the time being. Tomorrow, I will set off for the League, sending in a complaint. They'll decide how to deal with you, and we can get you back to where you belong and I can continue my life in solitude, all right? Is that reasonable?"

The younger Aatrox, at this point starting to admire his older self, nodded. He wanted to argue and stay longer, but he realized it was fruitless to argue because he would easily be shot down. He sighed and followed present-day Aatrox a room filled with old relics and antiques, with a large bed in the corner. "You'll be... staying here. Prepare to travel tomorrow." As older Aatrox left, younger Aatrox sat on the bed, taking in the musky smell of the room. _Why did he hesitate? Maybe this room holds some sort of significance to him?_

Present Aatrox walked out with a sigh of relief. He was glad he had a break from babysitting. As intriguing as it was seeing a figure of his past self, he noticed that children were annoying. _I guess they can't help it though._ After laying down on his own bed, he began to formulate a plan in his mind.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! Obviously, Aatrox can't be the only character. If you, the reader, have a specific champion out of the remainder that you would like to see, leave a review or private message me! "Sinister" champions - Aatrox, Brand, Cassiopeia, Cho'gath, Diana, Dr. Mundo, Elise, Evelynn, Fiddlesticks, Hecarim, Jhin, Kalista, Karthus, Kha'zix, Kog'Maw, LeBlanc, Lissandra, Malzahar, Mordekaiser, Morgana, Nocturne, Orianna, Rek'Sai, Shaco, Singed, Sion, Swain, Syndra, Talon, Katarina, Thresh, Trundle, Twitch, Urgot, Veigar, Vel'Koz, Viktor, Vladimir, Warwick, Xerath, Yorick, Zed.**


	2. An Arrival

**Thanks, readers! Even after the first chapter, I have an overwhelming amount of support. Hopefully I can upload more often and meet your standards! :)**

Aatrox woke up to quite an annoying feeling. A small object was being lightly thrust into his arm. He wasn't concerned until he realized he lived alone. Upon that realization, his torso quickly shot up and his eyes opened. He was about to question who was there and have them leave. He opened his mouth, about to yell, when he found his gaze upon the eyes of his younger self. Aatrox, embarrassed of his actions, closed his mouth and decided a 'Good Morning.' would suffice instead, as a response to his younger self poking him to counteract his sleeping-in.

Aatrox led his younger version through the halls until they reached his equivalent of a pantry: a room with shelves and shelves of assorted types of animal blood. Since feeding on the blood of other champions was illegal and he didn't want to murder citizens, the League gladly supplied him with routine shipments of the blood. It wasn't much of a burden; whenever an animal was slaughtered for food or any other part of its body, the butchers stored their fluids in a jar. It didn't quench his thirst for battle, but it certainly filled his stomach.

Aatrox strolled in, picking up the nearest jar of blood and starting to chug it. His younger form looked, confused, before realizing what to do. Unlike his older self, young Aatrox looked at all the labels on the doors before taking some blood from a duck.

"Expensive tastes?" Aatrox queried.

"Well, if we're going to be flying, I figured it might be better if I drank the blood of a bird," his guest replied with a shrug.

Aatrox chuckled a bit. "Let's get going." He then proceeded to direct the young demon to a deck, where he jumped off and started to fly. Young Aatrox, determined not to disappoint his older self, took in a deep breath before jumping off as well. He put in some elbow grease before he started flying right next to his older self. They shared a moment of eye contact before his elder self looked away, back toward their destination. He could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile though.

* * *

After their lengthy flight, they reached the League. Aatrox landed gracefully, while his younger self nearly lost his balance after landing. _Exhaustion's probably getting to him. I can't blame him though, it was a long ride._

"You want a rest?" he asked his younger self.

The young demon, too tired to talk, shook his head. He stopped panting to force out, "Naw, I'm good."

Aatrox knew he could use a rest, but he nodded, leading his younger self to the building. On the way, he met another one of the champions.

"Hey, Aatrox..." he heard a sultry voice. He turned around to see the spider seductress herself, Elise. She was wearing revealing clothing as normal, great for assisting the manipulation of males and the occasional female. He, however, refused to succumb to her efforts, claiming it was immoral. She was determined to woo him someday.

"Good morning, Elise. Life treating you well?"

"Yep..." She said, sauntering over. "Very well."

Aatrox looked over, seeing a smaller female form next to Elise. "You have one too?"

She nodded, closing the distance between Aatrox so they were only a few inches away from each other. "Indeed I do. I've already taught her the..." she looked back, smiling, making her voice intentionally suggestive. "Tricks of the trade."

Aatrox felt Elise's breath on his neck, quickly dragging his mind away from the prospect. "Interesting. I was just on the way to ask the League if they know anything about this."

Elise nodded, moving in closer, positioning her body so she might be able to catch Aatrox's attention. She took her fingers, walking them up Aatrox's shoulder as she spoke. "You know, I might be able to take care of him... _for a price..."_

Any normal person would have given in. Elise had practiced this sort of thing for years. However, Aatrox, being a man of high dignity and self-control, managed to avoid the traps she laid. This was their game.

"As much as I'd appreciate that, I have to reject your offer. I'm sure you'll have no problem coercing others into that trade though."

Elise stepped back, pulling away from Aatrox, chuckling. "I'll get you some day." She said with a wink, starting to walk away. "I look forward to our next encounter."

"Likewise." Aatrox stated, then continued to walk, beckoning for his younger self to follow. Eventually, they reached the League building, walking through the sliding doors to see that a few champions had already gathering, and he noticed that they all had younger versions too. _I guess it's not just me then._ He walked up to the door when he spotted his good friend Zed lounging in a chair next to a glass table, his younger self seeming to be listening to a story he was telling. "So then young Jhin showed his older self the drawing and Jhin plain out ripped it! He then ranted about it not being 'true art' then dragged his younger self here."

After the anecdote finished, Aatrox walked over with his younger self. "Salutations, my friend." Zed turned around, nodding as his friend took a seat with his younger self. "Greetings, Aatrox. I suppose you came to file a complaint?"

Aatrox nodded, speaking again. "It seems my job has been completed already, considering who's already here. After that ride though, I figured I might as well stay a bit while I'm here."

"Which isn't often, am I right?"

Aatrox sighed. He had a point. "True. I tend to do very well in entertaining myself at my palace though."

Zed laughed, punching his arm. "Come on man, you should come here more. They have everything: food, entertainment, other champions. I mean, you don't need food, but it can never hurt to eat some. It still probably tastes amazing."

Aatrox couldn't help but smile a bit. "I do still possess the ability to taste."

While the two chatted, a question arose in the back of his head: _Why is Zed here? Shouldn't he be with the other humans? I'm a demon, so even if I'm not inherently evil, I wouldn't fit in with them._ At that moment in time, he remembered Zed talking about his past. _He... He was tearing up as he talked about his master's favoritism towards his son, and how he made the poor decision to check out a forbidden box. Man, that sucks. Making one decision to change your life while under intense social pressure._

"Does that sound good?"

Aatrox, regretting to pay attention to what Zed had said at all, decided he needed a way to get out of this dilemma quickly. "Sounds like a plan."

Zed, if he didn't have his mask on, would've smiled. "Come on, I know a really good place a few blocks away. We can get some grub and talk there."

Aatrox sighed, glad he didn't commit to something that would've affected him detrimentally. _It really is a good idea to go out, considering how much I hole myself in..._

And with that, the two champions and their younger versions left the room, hearty seasonings in their future.

 **There you have it! CHARACTER INTERACTIONS! If you have any ideas on champions to appear, don't hesitate to PM me or review! Mordekaiser and Kha'Zix seem to be popular concepts, so don't be surprised if you see them in the future. Also, thanks to FearMangoes for the Jhin story. See you all next chapter!**


	3. An Explanation

Zed stopped in front of a modern-looking restaurant, gesturing for Aatrox to enter. The four went through the sliding glass doors, and a man smiling from ear-to-ear greeted them.

"Zed! Welcome back. I see you brought another champion as well. The fearsome Aatrox!" He chuckled.

Aatrox extended his hand, shaking it with the man. "He managed to convince me to do something fun for once."

"Well, you made the right decision. Should we sit you where you're normally seated?"

Zed responded with a simple, "Sounds great." They were led to their table, a menu distributed to each of them. Zed stopped the man before he left. "Two kids' menus please."

The employee looked down, noticing the younger versions of the prominent figures. "Congratulations! Who are the lucky women?"

Zed laughed. "It's a long story. We still don't even know..."

The employee winked. "Whatever you say. Now, let me get those menus."

When the man left, Aatrox racked his brain, trying to discern what the entrees were. While he could understand English perfectly fine, he had really only indulged in blood, not in human food. Luckily, Zed noticed his confusion and did his best to explain everything. The man came back, and the two commenced their ordering. Zed got a rack of ribs while Aatrox settled for a sirloin. The younger ones decided very rapidly to get chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. Their orders where relayed to the chef when Aatrox and Zed both got a hologram from their League-issued communication devices. Heimerdinger looked into the camera, beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon, champions. There seems to be an issue in which champions have found the younger versions of themselves. We ask that everyone come to the League headquarters so we can get a head count and potentially get this issue resolved. We assure you, the situation is under control. We look forward to seeing you." Then, the hologram showed some static then turned itself off. Zed sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. "We'll go later. I'm sure it's not of that much importance. We're not fading from existence now, are we? Not to mention a lot of champions aren't even here yet."

Aatrox, normally inclined to reject the League's word, was actually intrigued to try some of the human food and therefore gave a slow nod. Soon enough, their waiter came out with their dishes, and Aatrox had to admit that his mouth was watering. While Zed dug into his ribs, Aatrox tentatively cut a slice of the steak, tasting it. The steak was flawlessly made, tender and juicy. Soon enough, everyone had finished their meals.

"I'm assuming it met your standards?" The waiter asked.

Aatrox nodded. "Exquisitely done. I certainly need to eat human food more often..."

The waiter chuckled. When Zed tried to hand the man money, he shook his head. "Take the meals on me. After all, you guys are basically free advertising." Sure enough, the place was packed. People were anxious to consume the same food as two figures as prominent as champions in the League.

After thanks were given, the group left to go to the institute. The routine voices of excited chatter and some yelling fell upon their ears. A group of champions seemed to be huddled around something off to the side. The two strolled over, curious of the spectacle. Zed put his younger version on his shoulder while Aatrox's younger version hovered mid-air to view the event. What they saw was a feud between feline and insect.

Rengar and Kha'Zix were locked in mortal combat, throwing fists at each other. They continuously punched, leaped and tackled each other, trying to solve their rivalry once and for all. The younger versions of the two stood in the front lines, cheering each other on and commenting on the fight between them. Both of the children thought it was staged, or at least not a genuine hate between the two. It was a bit of an inconvenience that neither of the hot-headed champions told their younger selves about their negative relationship. The fight continued, some of the champions even starting to exchange money and bet on who they thought would win the battle. The two threw their fists at each other, both of them scoring a hit to the face and reeling back. After the momentum of the force stopped, the two leaped at each other, flying through the air. Time seemed to slow as the two flew at each other, everyone waiting in anticipation to see who would win the collision.

But it never came.

A circular ring appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The electric walls stunned both of the two, making them simultaneously bite the dirt (well, floor) and drag across it until they stopped sliding. Both looked in pain, even more so considering it was definitely not what they expected. All eyes turned to the catalyst, turning out to be a small mage in black and purple robes.

"Damn, you... Veigar..." Rengar muttered, unable to move anything but his face.

The only response was a simple chuckle and a smile from the shadows of his hat. "Playtime's over. Heimerdinger's here to try to explain what happened."

With that there were several moans and grunts, many of the champions disappointed they hadn't won their bets, and another host of champions unsatisfied with the incomplete skirmish. Heimerdinger stood on the stage, clearing his throat before speaking into the microphone. He looked visibly unnerved, probably intimidated by the group of menacing characters.

"Good evening, champions. I'd like to thank you all for attending this meeting despite your... busy schedules." He paused, probably imagining some of the terrible things they might do in their free time. "A lot of us have been investigating this issue, and it seemed to stem from some recent experimentation from the Institute of War. A group of scientists worked on a project not permitted by the League, therefore causing a fluctuation in energy and timelines leading to this. We require everyone stay here for the time being, until this issue is further resolved. Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope you all have a fantastic night." It was very obvious as Heimerdinger stepped off the stage that the script was written by the League. As Heimerdinger stepped off the state, he seemed to remember something and quickly ran back up. "Rengar and Kha'Zix, please report to the counseling office. Would anyone like to volunteer to take care of their younger versions in the meantime.

Aatrox whispered a snarky comment to Zed. "Taking care of one is enough, who would actually-" He stopped his comment when he saw Zed raising his hand, the champions parting to make a path for young Kha'Zix and Rengar.

"I would." Zed replied with a cheeky smile, everyone dispersing.

Aatrox sighed. "How'd I get stuck with you...?"


	4. A Resolution

**Thanks for all the support! I'm on the fourth chapter and the story is already well supported. If you're enjoying the story so far, please drop me a review. Reviews are absolutely wonderful since I can learn how to improve and incorporate ideas from my readers. After all, one of the most satisfying things as a reader is seeing something you suggested occur in a story. So here's your chance! Enjoy the chapter!**

Aatrox sighed as everyone left, he and Zed now in charge of taking care of young Rengar and Kha'Zix. _I could just leave right now. I don't have to deal with any of this._ However, Aatrox decided against it and reluctantly followed Zed, knowing that he wasn't good with kids at all. Zed, on the other hand, was already excitingly chatting with the two about the battle. Young Aatrox walked next to him. Aatrox pushed him lightly forward.

"You don't have to stay back with me. Converse with people your own age." _Don't make the same mistake I did_ , he almost added, biting his tongue before it came out. He didn't want to ruin their spirits. After everyone went to Zed's room, Zed plopped down on his couch, beckoning for the four children to come. They sat next to him, all watching some sort of ninja cartoon.

"Aatrox, you should probably take a shower." Zed commented, more in a friendly advice way than a taunting way.

Aatrox forgot what a shower was until Zed pointed to the bathroom. "I'll handle these guys for now. Take as long as you'd like."

Aatrox nodded his thanks and went into the room, fiddling with the knobs to find the right temperature. He tentatively stepped in, his tense muscles relaxing as the warm water caressed them. He kind of smiled a bit as he started to wash himself up.

Meanwhile, Zed told the kids about the cartoon as it happened. The four looked at him with admiration as he explained it, and Zed was glad to know they accepted him. They were children, and would enjoy a lot of things easier than most adults, but it still made him feel better. _I can't let these guys fall to darkness. I'm taking it upon myself to make sure that doesn't happen._ Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Zed got up, opening the door to find a ghastly figure in tattered robes with spears in a holder on her back.

"Greetings, Kalista." Zed nodded, addressing her. _Why's she here? Not in a mean way, but I've never really talked with her before._

"Good evening, Zed. I suppose you're curious why I'm present?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well, I felt bad that you'd have to take care of those two alone, and came to offer my help."

"I'm actually not alone, I met with Aatrox earlier and he agreed to help me. However, feel free to join us."

"All right. You don't mind if I bring these guys in?" Kalista gestured to the two figures below her, seemingly younger versions of herself and Hecarim.

"Of course not. The more the merrier, as they say. I'll brief Aatrox once he gets out of the shower."

Meanwhile, Kalista sat cross-legged on the ground as the kids and Zed sat on the couch. Soon enough, Aatrox came out of the bathroom.

"Zed? Is something wrong? I smell blood."

Zed shrugged. "The only thing that changed was Kalista's arrival. Any problems with her staying along with us?"

"Not at all. Pleasure to see you, Kalista."

"Likewise. You finally drinking in some human culture?"

Aatrox laughed. "Yeah, Zed convinced me to go to this really good restaurant. Food was absolutely exquisite. I'd go there again."

"Good to know. You never came here. While some other people aren't able to communicate or enjoy things other than... pain, that doesn't give you an excuse to stay holed up in your palace all the time."

"I've heard the same thing from basically everyone. It's acknowledged." Aatrox replied with a smile. And with that, the three champions and seven children watched Zed's ancient ninja films.

* * *

A woman straightened some papers, looking at the two menacing figures before her without a tinge of fear. "I assume you know why you're here?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah..."

Rengar and Kha'Zix sat right next to each other in front of this lady. While she was just a human, not even in the League, she held their fate in the palm of her hand.

She set down the papers. "There have been numerous accounts of you two having a natural rivalry, which is perfectly acceptable. However, today something... unexpected occurred. A fistfight, if my sources are right. Is this correct?"

The two champions nodded, hoping that if they didn't object they'd be out of here sooner. The lady adjusted her glasses, continuing to speak.

"Now, Rengar, can you please explain to me how this rivalry started?"

Rengar cleared his throat, beginning to speak. "I pride myself as a hunter. I claimed a wide territory, constantly reaping its benefits, housing the skulls of my enemies in-"

"Sir, that's not relevant to the situation."

Rengar straightened up, seemingly about to yell at the lady before he exhaled deeply and continued to talk. "I always made a catch until I found... him. He was unlike any other thing I had encountered. He had quite the skirmish until I spilled his blood and he cut my eye out. Ever since then, we're consistently trying to find out who's the better one of us."

Kha'Zix nodded. "I'd consider that accurate." He seemed almost surprised Rengar hadn't twisted the story in his favor.

The human nodded, writing some words down. She set her pencil down, looking at the two creatures in front of her. "Kha'Zix, would you care to explain what happened?"

The void hunter nodded. "I was sitting in the commons area chatting with my younger self when I saw Rengar enter. Instantly a feeling of minor aggravation, of challenge in general. But as we locked eye contact, I felt something flare. An almost... uncharacteristic anger. I stood up, face to face with him. He sneered at me, the feeling intensifying. I... I shoved him, and that incited anger within him. He jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. I wrenched myself free and the fistfight arose from there."

The lady gave a soft "Hm." before continuing to speak. "Rengar, anything to add before a final verdict is reached?"

"I do have to admit, I support his usage of 'uncharacteristic anger'. While we're rivals, I still can't believe I jumped at him. It was really hot-headed."

The human jotted down more notes. "Were there any previous events, involving the other or not, that might explain this phenomenon?"

Kha'Zix thought for a second. "I do recall having some sort of frightful dream. I woke up actually kind of scared, to be honest."

"It's good to express your feelings. That's why we're here, isn't it?" The counselor replied. "Rengar, did you feel anything of the sort?"

"Yeah. I... felt something of the sort... A faint feeling of...magic."

Kha'Zix supported the prospect. Finally, the lady finished writing down information. They both eagerly awaited their fate, seeing how long they'd have to stay and have lessons with her.

"Well, my evaluation highly suggests that Nocturne's nexus binding was not strong enough, allowing him to infiltrate your dreams and cause anger, therefore leading to the fight. You have been taken advantage of."

They looked at each other in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Rengar." Kha'Zix said, extending his hand. Well, claw.

Rengar gladly took it, and they exchanged a solid handshake. "Likewise. Even if Nocturne was involved. Our rivalry did get out of hand. We'll have to work to get our rivalry into a more controlled state."

"Agreed. Miss, how many more times must we come for counseling?" Kha'Zix queried.

"Approximately no more times. How do I fix a problem that no longer exists? You two are both off the hook. However, another incident and you'll be back here again, so be cautious." The lady smiled, carrying her files out to bring to the League.

"Well, Kha'Zix, how about we get something to eat?" Rengar asked.

"A restaurant or are we going to hunt?" Kha'Zix chuckled.

"I'll buy us some late dinner. Come on!" Rengar said, motioning for Kha'Zix to follow. As they ate, they settled their differences and formed a new bond between the two. All was well.


	5. A breakfast

**We have gained his approval! LycanthropeSpirit: "I love it."**

 **I also noticed a guest commenting on Zed's character. Coming up with relatable characters that are on the sinister side can be difficult. I kind of adjusted the category to make it so that some characters like Aatrox and Rengar fit in, even though they're neutral. Their lust for battle makes them easy candidates for the category, but they're not inherently evil. I feel like Zed's lore is kind of unfair, since he takes a look in a box and that one decision turns him evil. Not to mention his grandmaster was biased towards his son, Shen, and did a poor job of regulating attention evenly. I'd like to think that Zed realizes his decision and has completely changed his personality to bear the guilt. Well, enough lore debates, time to continue with the chapter!**

Zed opened his eyes to find himself flooding in a sea of kids. He silently got up, managing to get out of the couch without stirring any of them.

"Zed?"

Or not. He turned around to find his younger form rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?"

"Nice." Young Zed yawned. "Where you going?"

"I was going to get some waffle mix at the store."

"Ooooh! Can I come?"

Zed put a finger in front of his mouth, signaling for him to be silent as he beckoned for him to close closer. "Sure, as long as you're quiet." Zed hoisted his younger version onto his shoulders, quietly opening and shutting the door, making sure to slip his communication device into his pocket before leaving.

The two walked downtown, the area more crowded than usual. _Word probably got out that all the champions had to come to the League temporarily, and people are probably trying to meet us. I guess it couldn't hurt to maybe give some attention to a devoted fan if worse comes to worse._ Zed straightened up, looking more menacing than his previous state, his younger form copying him and trying to share a similar effect, although he was too young to be intimidating or badass. Zed parted the Red Sea of humans, seeing all the awed faces to the side of him and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

As they continued walking towards the store, a male in human attire waved at him, asking him to come over. Zed decided it couldn't hurt to help him out, whether it was an autograph or a photograph, he was down. He'd have to keep it down to a minimum though, making sure he didn't fall to the temptations of popularity.

"Hey Zed! I know this is a lot to ask of you, but would you be willing to do an interview for our radio station?"

Zed thought for a second before accepting. The man led Zed into the stations' recording room, and the announcer's eyes widened as he saw the shadow ninja before him. The previous report finished as Zed sat next to the announcer, waiting for the questions. Younger Zed sat in a chair outside the room, but he saw the interview through a glass pane.

"Now, we have a review with the menacing Master of the Shadows! Thank you so much Zed for joining us. Now, what brings you to town this morning?"

"Well, I regrettably had to break my sleeping schedule to gather some breakfast ingredients. While the League generally provides food in their cafeteria, I had a craving for some waffles, so younger Zed and I started walking to the store to get the necessary materials."

"Who doesn't enjoy a fresh helping of waffles for breakfast? Anyway, a lot of us had been picking up rumors of members of the League encountering younger versions of themselves. Is there anyway you could potentially explain what's happening?"

Zed then tried to display the chain of events leading up to now.

* * *

Aatrox woke up to find Zed and his younger form gone with a note explaining they were getting breakfast. Aatrox sighed and decided to walk a bit, not able to do anything without waking the kids up. He too left the room, walking around the Institute before hearing a voice behind him. He whipped his head around to find the Pridestalker and the Voidreaver standing side by side.

"Good morning Aatrox! Stretching your legs?"

Aatrox turned around, replying with a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Indeed. Now, are you too walking together a punishment from the counselor?

Kha'Zix laughed. "Punishment? Hardly. Rengar and I settled our differences yesterday. Turns out Nocturne may have been manipulating us."

Aatrox smiled and nodded a bit. "Good to know. Are you guys fit to take your younger versions back yet?"

Kha'Zix shook his head. "League says Nocturne may still be affecting us, even if minor, and that it's probably safer for you guys to keep them for the time being. Are you really that eager to get rid of them?"

Aatrox sighed. "They're not a burden, I'm just not really... used to kids, let's say. Maybe even used to people. Something I plan to change in the future."

Rengar lightly punched his shoulder. "Well, this looks like a good opportunity for you to change that. I wish you luck!"

The two walked away, and Aatrox took out his communication device. He sent Zed a message explaining the story.

* * *

"So I'm assuming it was just their natural competition that caused Rengar and Kha'Zix to fight, but we still don't know up to this point." Zed explained. Suddenly, his communication device rang. He read the message in his mind before speaking again.

"My friend Aatrox just notified me that they were actually manipulated by Nocturne in their sleep and that they're great friends now. Good to know."

The human smiled and nodded. "Thank you again for joining us. Now we'll be playing a song by Pentakill. Enjoy!"

As the song started, the announcer tried to hand him money. Zed shook his head. "I do not require payment."

"Come on, it would stay on my conscience if you didn't get rewarded from this." He set some money down on the counter. "At least let me cover your breakfast."

Zed sighed, taking the money. "Thanks. Now, I should be off. Young Zed, you ready to go?"

Young Zed gave a quick "Yep!" and got hoisted onto Zed's shoulders again, and they walked out to the store. Soon enough, they got the ingredients, and walked home. As they commenced making the waffles, young Aatrox, Rengar, and Kha'Zix quickly woke up. As Zed handed out some waffles, Kalista walked in with her younger form and young Hecarim.

"What are you making? I could smell it from outside!"

"Waffles." Zed replied, smiling under his mask.

Kalista sat down. "Hit me up, please. I haven't had waffles in ages."

"Will do. By the way, shouldn't you be eating breakfast with Hecarim? Aren't you two dating?"

"Yeah... I didn't want to leave the kids alone though, so I figured I'd come help and I could probably pick up breakfast along the way. Looks like it didn't come to that."

"I guess that's good." Zed popped a waffle out of the iron, handing it to Kalista. She gobbled it down as Zed started another for younger Kalista and Hecarim. He finished that one quickly, handing it off. Soon enough, a knock was heard on the door. Kalista opened it to find Aatrox there. "I decided to go for a walk. I see Zed has already started breakfast."

"Yes, I have. This is my what, 8th waffle by now?" He exclaimed with a humorous tone.

As Aatrox graciously took his waffle, he sat down, starting to eat it.

 _But why... Why do I smell blood?_


	6. A Field Trip

**Wow, the 6th chapter already? To be fair, these are on average 1250 words apiece, but it hasn't even been 2 weeks. I don't really even have an update schedule, I just pull this open whenever I have free time and the chapters just kind of develop. Unreliable but, for the point being, effective.**

 **Still trying to find a way to incorporate Mordekaiser. Another issue: haven't been incorporating the younger forms that much. Changed it in this chapter.**

After breakfast, the three champions met in another room to discuss a very important question.

"How the hell are we going to entertain all 6 of the kids for the whole day?"

Aatrox and Zed started to think. Aatrox, being a more reclusive person, had no idea where to take the children. Meanwhile, Zed smiled. "I know a place."

* * *

After walking for a while, they finally arrived at their destination. Zed gestured to the location they had arrived at. "Well, we're here!"

Aatrox tilted his head in confusion. "And this is...?"

"It's an Arcade!" he exclaimed. Upon realizing that Aatrox was still confused, he sighed and tried to explain. "Some Hextech geniuses found a way to make these gaming devices. You guys have to try it!" He ran over, swiping his Champion Card and exchanging it into 50$ worth of quarters.

Kalista decided to point out that his action was kind of ridiculous. "Couldn't you have spent that on something else?"

Zed laughed. "This is nothing. We get paid a ton every time we're summoned, right? Even then, I could always endorse some sort of product and get money from that. I guess I could save up for a mansion or something, but I'm fine where I am right now, and 50$ won't make a dent in it."

Kalista sighed. "Whatever you say, Zed..."

As they entered, the two champions and the kids watched Zed as he started playing a game called, "Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup". Aatrox leaned against the wall, not really interested in mechanics or engineering. Kalista watched, interested in the game. The younger forms all viewed the game in awe, making excited comments and cheering every time Zed defeated another boss. The only one who didn't join the congregation of voices was young Hecarim, who seemed to be muttering and complained about them 'getting excited over nothing'. Luckily, no one noticed his negative comment as Zed started to fight Baron Nashor.

Zed was really focused as he furiously pushed buttons, fighting the purple beast before him. However, he gradually made mistakes until he died with the baron at about a fourth health left. He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "And I was so close, too..."

After the demonstration, he handed each of the kids 5$ in quarters. After they scattered around the arcade, he handed 5$ to Kalista who immediately started playing the game that Zed was playing. "Hey, this is pretty fun!" she exclaimed.

"Good to know!" Zed replied, handing the 5$ to Aatrox. He refused it. "Keep the other five. You'll enjoy it more anyway."

Zed shook his head. "You have to at least try one game, Aatrox. I won't permit you to leave without doing so."

Aatrox chuckled a bit. "All right, all right. What do you recommend?"

Zed led him to a side-scroller beat-em-up style game, and Aatrox adapted pretty quickly. Soon enough, he was cutting down hordes of enemies with digital prowess, surprising even Zed as Aatrox passed where the average player would fail. Eventually, Aatrox died, making it very far for his first attempt.

"That was surprisingly well done." Zed complemented.

"I guess my combat ability in real life transfers into the game. I will admit, that was entertaining, even if it wasn't an actual battle. I feel like it's an adequate substitute."

"Well, thanks for trying it out. Now, I'm going to take the money you gave me and play some extra games."

Aatrox was remotely disappointed. The game was enjoyable and frankly he wanted to play more.

"Well, actually..."

Zed turned around, smiling under his mask. Of course, Aatrox couldn't see his reaction. "Huh?"

"I might actually... want that back to play more."

"Really, taking back something you already gave? That's so unlike you, Aatrox."

Aatrox sighed. "You got me, all right? This stuff's fun."

"Okay, if you say so..." Zed replied, barely able to keep himself from laughing. He set the rest of the quarters on Aatrox's palm before walking away to continue Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup, continuing the quest to finally beat Baron Nashor.

* * *

Rengar and Kha'Zix's younger forms decided to walk over to a claw machine. Rengar entered a dollar and yelled, "The hunt begins!" before moving the claw, nearly missing a stuffed animal.

"Let me try!" Young Kha'Zix yelled, inserting a dollar and proceeding to fail as well. He grumbled as Rengar entered the next dollar, and Rengar's claw managed to grab the animal. However, the toy dropped out of the claw partway.

"Dang!" Rengar yelled, leaving Kha'Zix to finish off the wounded prey. He easily picked up the animal, dropping it through the slot. Rengar, however, didn't have to be jealous for long. He managed to snag an identical toy on the next grab, leaving them both with stuffed animals. The rest of their attempts were fruitless, but the two were satisfied to come back with at least some trophy of their efforts.

* * *

Kalista joined young Aatrox and Zed at a skee-ball machine. "How does this thing even work?" Young Zed asked.

"I dunno." Young Kalista stated. She inserted some quarters before the balls rolled down. She picked up a ball in her hand, examining it before she threw it overhand at one of the holes. It didn't hit at the right angle and bounced up, smacking the frame quite loudly before rolling down and getting her the minimum of 10 points. She looked in disbelief before repeating the process again with the same fruitless result.

"Here, let me try." Young Zed picked up a ball, walking right up to the head of the machine. He reached his arm into the machine, dropping the ball for 30 points.

"Oh, so that's how it works?" Kalista asked, picking up a ball and repeating the process.

"Uh, guys? Instructions are right there..." Aatrox told them, pointing to the side of the machine.

"Oh."

"Huh."

Kalista finished the game doing poorly, not yet adjusted to the game. "I promise, I'm a lot better at throwing spears."

Zed tried after her, doing a bit of a better job, but still got a pretty abysmal score. Aatrox, used to using melee weapons, did even worse considering he had never done anything related in his lifetime. They continued, gradually getting better until Kalista actually got a decent score. Small slips of paper were ejected from the machine, each holding some numbers on them. She studied them before walking up to the man running the arcade.

"Excuse me, sir? I think your machine might be broken. It ejected these things."

The man laughed. "Those, my dear, are tickets. If you win enough, you can get a prize! There were indeed interpreted on purpose."

"Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed, telling the others about the system. They continued playing until they ran out of money. They ended up buying some rubber balls, considering it was one of the only things they had enough tickets for. They idly bounced them as they waited for the rest of the group to finish.

* * *

 _Why'd I get stuck with these weirdos? I know Hecarim wants to go hang with his guy friends, but he could've dropped me off with cool people. He's probably hanging out with Thresh, Yorick, and Mordekaiser right now. Where'd their kids go anyway?_

Hecarim's younger version gave a sigh. He hadn't played a single game so far. He just pocketed the money and figured he could use it for something more permanent than entertainment. Soon enough, the group finished their time at the arcade and all met up, discussing their time. Hecarim just sighed and followed him. He'd ditch the group, but he knew Hecarim would be pissed, and he didn't want to see his older version on his bad side. He just followed them, trying not to get engaged in their frivolous activities. The group left to do their next activity, and Hecarim couldn't help but yearn for this daycare session to end.


	7. A Discussion

**We've breached the first page of reviews! Thanks a lot, you guys! I'll try to incorporate as many ideas from you guys as possible without tossing away the original concept of the story. Make sure to share your opinion, I consider every one!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a camp out and it took me a bit to get back in my writing rhythm. I finally finished it, though!**

A man in an iron suit leaned back against his chair. He glanced at his mace on the ground below him and sighed. A man across the table chuckled and put his arms around some chips, pulling them in.

"Damn it Yorick. You got me again."

Yorick smiled. "I got to pick up some strategies from all the times I wasn't picked in the League. I have to admit, it's quite a lot of time."

A sigh was heard from across the table. "You gotta stop losing, Mordekaiser. You'll give all your winnings away."

"Come on Hecarim, let me spend my money if I want to."

The final voice joined in. A dark, bone-chilling voice at that. "Money is pointless. I can't use it to buy things to kill." Thresh sighed. "Human laws are pieces of shit. If only I'd chosen a safer victim than Lucian's wife, then I'd still be torturing souls at this point. Making minions perish and destroying champions just to have them respawn just isn't as fun, you know?"

Mordekaiser sighed. "Yeah, having my ghost army confiscated was not something on my agenda. They let me use some of my power still, but it still isn't the same, hearing the screams as they begin to give their afterlife to serve me..."

Thresh got excited as Mordekaiser described death, and decided to pitch in his own opinion. "Yeah, there's no satisfaction when your victims know they'll just come back again. The thrill just isn't there anymore. They don't scream when you kill them. They don't even get physically hurt."

Yorick sighed. "I don't even have bodies to bury anymore. They just keep coming back and back! Not to mention my powers are inhibited anyway. No one even picks me anymore because everyone else is better."

Hecarim nodded. "The realm of battle is simply something I cannot live without. I'm sorry Yorick, I wish I could do something to at the very least change your moves or buff them."

"Thanks, but it'll never happen. I guess this is a more reasonable punishment than being stuck in a jail or disintegrated, though. It is basically a jail for me though."

Mordekaiser nodded, dealing out another hand of cards to everyone. They were attempting to play poker, a human game based around mind games and gambling. It gave them a way to best each other outside Summoner's Rift, and to practice their inherent deceptiveness. Nowhere near killing, but it definitely killed time.

"Hey Thresh, where'd you drop me and Yorick's kids off anyway? You never told us..." he asked, finishing dealing the cards.

"Uh... I think I gave them to Cassiopeia. She took them for free, which was a great deal."

Yorick replied with a quizzical look on his face. "Cassiopeia? She doesn't seem like the type of person to give stuff away for free..."

Thresh shrugged. "Does it really matter? They're off our hands. I'm sure they'll be fine. And if they're not, why do we care?"

Mordekaiser replied. "True. I mean, it's kind of annoying for the League to thrust this responsibility onto our own hands anyway. It's their problem, shouldn't they resolve it themselves?"

"Dang." Thresh said as Hecarim took in the pile of chips he just lost. "Tormenting souls is more of my forte. Not as good at this."

* * *

Cassiopeia chuckled as she gazed at the children before her. Thresh had given his younger form along with Yorick and Mordekaiser's. It was a win-win. They got to relieve themselves of the responsibility, and she got some teaching material. First, she told young Thresh to come over to her, Cassiopeia's younger form watching.

"Darling, can you tell me what eye color I have?"

Thresh looked into her eyes. "Green."

Suddenly, Cassiopeia started changing her eye color so it descended into a plethora of colors. "Blue. Red. Yellow. I... What...?"

Thresh found himself gazing into Cassiopeia's eyes as they started to alternate colors. Looking away from her pupils just didn't occur to him. Soon enough, his mind was clear of his own thoughts, only open to whatever Cassiopeia would command him to do. She gave him a couple commands that he obeyed without hesitation. Soon enough, Cassiopeia told him to sleep, and she looked at her younger form expectantly, waiting for her to do the same.

She asked young Yorick to come closer, and she repeated the same process with him. While her hypnosis wasn't as clean with Yorick, soon enough he too was simply a robot, his mind closed to everything but her command. She gave a few test commands, surprised when Yorick completed them with no second thoughts. She repeated what her older version said and made him sleep. Cassiopeia hypnotized Mordekaiser's younger form and made him sleep as well.

"If you hone your skills, you'll be able to coerce anyone your age into doing whatever you want. Luckily, Thresh gave us these lab rats to practice with~" Cassiopeia explained. Her younger version nodded with excitement, a prospect of that potency sure to excite anyone her age. And with that, Cassiopeia told her younger version some tips and secrets to hypnosis, eager to see her succeed and to do the same as her.


	8. A Skirmish

**Turns out there's another spin-off of League of Kids by this author named ChunniSenpaii. Make sure to check it out! It features everyone's favorite executioner, Draven!**

After their bout at the arcade, the group decided to head back to the League cafeteria to get some lunch. They had a minor argument about it, deciding it would be more convenient to eat there than to take care of 6 kids and keep them behaved in a dining situation. The food was good, but not quite restaurant quality. It would have to do.

The group walked in, waiting in line for their food. The room was naturally split into the 'good' and 'evil', despite there being no designated seating. It was sort of a saddening aspect to the League, but it wasn't expected of someone to talk to another champion.

The gathering of champions and their kids got lunch, sitting down at an empty table somewhat in the middle of the two sides. The younger versions of the champions chatted happily while the older champions ate somewhat slowly and looked around the cafeteria. Rengar, Kha'Zix, and Volibear sat at the table next to them, Kha'Zix and Rengar chuckling as their younger versions clung to Volibear almost as if he was a giant teddy bear. Zed and Kalista could barely contain their laughter while Aatrox gave a small smile of amusement. That was definitely a lot from him.

While they were distracted, a mischievous little Tahm Kench decided it would be funny to pull a prank on them. He silently sneaked over, swiftly devouring Aatrox's younger form before starting to make his escape. Aatrox wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for his kid's cries. He whipped his head around, seeing Tahm Kench's younger form out of the corner of his eye. He jumped up, gliding over a few tables before he gracefully stuck a landing in front of him. The kid stopped his momentum, trying to run the other way as Aatrox quickly picked him up by the collar of his coat.

"Spit him out."

Tahm Kench's younger version knew it was the end of the line at this point. He regrettably spit Aatrox out, who took a few deep breaths before piercing daggers at young Tahm. Tahm Kench gave a sheepish smile before starting to return to his elder self. Aatrox told his younger form to wash off in his room, briefly tossing him the keys. He then went over to Tahm to report what happened and even perhaps catch up on past events.

Meanwhile, Kalista and Zed continued conversing when Hecarim beckoned her over to his table with Yorick, Mordekaiser, and Thresh. She sighed and left, promising to come back after. Zed sat in silence while the kids talked. He wasn't alone for long though.

Soon enough, the seats next to him became occupied. Akali and Kennen sat down across from him, Akali immediately striking a conversation.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here. You seemed rather lonely."

Zed gave a slight nod. "Aatrox and Kalista are at other side of the room right now. I wouldn't really consider myself lonely, but it is a lot better to have company."

"Indeed," Kennen agreed. "So, has your younger self been a burden or a blessing?"

"I'd say most likely the latter. It's definitely a breath of fresh air from my life in solitude." Zed told them with the slightest tinge of emptiness in his voice. "It's definitely exciting."

* * *

While that conversation occurred, Shen sat at his own table. He was just having the average conversation with his friends Kennen and Akali when they saw, guess who, Zed alone at the other table and decided to sit with him. Shen sighed, eating his food rather slowly.

"Wow Shen, you're a slow eater." Young Kennen pointed out.

"I guess." Shen replied, deciding it was better to agree then get the children involved in such a brutal feud such as this one. Soon enough, Shen found his tray empty. He dropped it off and was faced with a choice: ditch his friends and suffer questioning later or sit silently with them and bear it. _It'll be quick._ Shen told himself, regrettably sitting down at Zed's table. He gave a half-hearted "Good afternoon" to Zed.

"Same to you." Zed replied, surprised that Shen would even sit at the table after what happened. The four all shared a conversation that was unknowingly awkward to Akali and Kennen. Within 5 minutes, both Aatrox and Kalista sent him messages that they'd be occupied with other things for some time and he'd need to take care of the kids until then. He shook his head with a smile on his face. _I wondered how long it would take until this was thrust upon me._

After half an hour or so, Kennen and Akali left. The cafeteria was now empty with the exception of Shen and Zed. Shen left but was unknowingly followed by Zed. When Shen reached the door to his room, he was surprised to hear a voice behind him.

"Shen..."

He looked around to see Zed. _Why'd he follow me back here? Just as I thought I got away from him!_

"What do you want?" Shen told him, obviously irritated.

"I... I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Something flared up inside of Shen. "After all you did, you think you can just come back and apologize? You killed my father!"

"I know, I know, it was the worst decision of my life... That's why I'm asking for forgiveness."

The normal side of Shen told him to accept the apology, and maybe they could be friends again. After all, it took a lot of effort to apologize for such a thing, right? However, that side was completely overshadowed by childhood anger.

"You cannot make amends for what you have done!" Shen yelled, punching him forcefully across the face. Zed flew back into the wall, shaking his head before standing up and walking back to Shen.

"You're right... If I could go back in time and fix it, I would..."

Shen gazed at him with a hostile gaze. _Why isn't he fighting back?_ "My father... He's gone. Because of you!" Shen shouted, uppercutting Zed and making him flip onto his back. He landed with a thump before getting back up, accepting his punishment from Shen.

"Fight me you bitch!" Shen yelled, throwing a series of punches at Zed. He took the brunt of every single one. Excruciating pain flowed through Zed as he stumbled back up, determined to make up for what he had done. He extended his arms to his sides, leaving his whole body vulnerable for Shen to attack. "I'm sorry." he said one last time. Shen chambered his leg and smacked Zed with a side kick straight into the stomach, making him kneel and put his arms around his stomach. Pain permeated from his gut as he muttered, "Please forgive me..." as he blacked out.

Shen looked down at the defeated Zed, smiling from his victory. However, as he looked at Zed's curled form, new feelings set in. Guilt. Remorse. Fear. He quickly ran up to Zed, taking his mask off. His face sported a black eye, several chipped teeth, and some already-developing bruises. Shen gave some deep breaths before picking up his unconscious form and starting to run towards the paramedics, his body filled with a worry he wouldn't have experienced minutes before.


	9. An Understanding

Zed awakened with a pulsing migraine in his head. He groaned, opening his eyes. He was surprised to realize that he was no longer in his bedroom but in... a hospital? He blinked a few times, examining his surroundings. He tried to get up but was unable to move his limbs.

"Urgh..." Zed moaned, a dull pain sporadically appearing throughout his body. He was too tired to move. Zed tried his best to remember but it was difficult because he couldn't think straight. Eventually, his eternal state of rest was interrupted by a nurse who entered.

"Ah, Zed. You're awake."

Zed gave a very slight nod. It was all he could manage.

"Well, you're diagnosed with a concussion and a few major contusions. If you weren't so fit from battle you'd have a few broken bones and perhaps a punctured lung. You got very lucky."

Zed sighed. "Good to know."

The nurse gave a small smile, writing some things down on a clipboard. "You should be fine after some rest. I'd imagine you're very tired, yes?"

"Indeed. Thank you."

The nurse started to walk out but quickly turned around to ask one final question. "Oh, by the way, are you open to company? There's a visitor here for you."

"Sure. It couldn't help to socialize a bit."

As the nurse walked to the door, Zed wondered who it could be. _Kalista? Aatrox?_

Zed was surprised when she said, "Come in, Shen."

Shen walked over, and it was obvious he felt awkward. Shen sighed, sitting down a chair next to the hospital bed. "Hey Zed."

"Greetings, Shen. What brings you here?"

Even though Zed make his tone passive, Shen still winced a bit.

"I just wanted to... apologize for yesterday. My actions were completely uncalled for and I'm sorry..."

Zed chuckled, and Shen expected Zed to flash out at him in retaliation for the fight yesterday.

"It's fine man. I deserved it."

"I know we haven't really been close but... Wait, what?"

Zed gave a hearty, comfortable laugh. "It's cool man. Under that stress I would've done the same."

Shen chuckled back. "That's a lot off my back. I think that's the first time I ever had to apologize. It's difficult!"

"Yeah... Well that makes sense since you've done good all your life."

"Kudos to you for taking the effort to attempt to apologize. I mean, you didn't have negative intentions and that's all you got."

"It does kind of suck. Natural human curiosity drove me to open the box, and I was powerless after that. After I entered the League, the darkness' hold on my mind was released, and I was able to actually think again."

"That's terrible... I really didn't know what you had to go through, and I let my anger hold on to me. Well, I should probably let you rest." Shen put a hand on Zed's shoulder. "If you ever need me, I'm here, all right?"

Zed nodded, a feeling of warmth filling him as the contact was shared. As Shen walked out, Zed quickly replied with, "Thanks... brother."

Shen smiled, leaving the room. The comfort of sleep soon grasped Zed as he dozed off, his body healing as he slept.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I really didn't want to ruin the flow of the story and I thought this was the best way to break up the chapter. Hopefully it was heartwarming enough for you guys, and see you next time!**

 **Also, I'm going to try to incorporate the kids more. I try to put them in as much as possible but when I write they generally shift into a reason to bring the champions together. Not to mention I've never had kids and you can put a lot more drama in the actual characters than in the younger ones. I'm hoping I can make them more than just plot devices in the future. :)**


	10. A Reunion

**Warning: Updates will be delayed due to finals. Afterwards, I'll crank out some chapters to make up for it.**

Kalista stood outside of Zed's room, sending him a flurry of messages on her communication device. She sighed and leaned against the wall, annoyed that she had to deal with all of the kids. She relaxed her arms, exasperated that they were her responsibility at the moment. She knew she would have to entertain them, as their attention spans were quite low. Luckily she heard footsteps. _Zed?_ She asked, turning her head around to find Aatrox instead.

"I've been looking everywhere for Zed. Have you seen him?" he queried.

Kalista shook her head. "I haven't seen him at all."

The kids seemed kind of alarmed. They were also disappointed because Zed was their favorite, and undoubtedly the best with children. Aatrox sighed.

"Come on, let's go to my room. It's basically untouched since I never come here..." Aatrox explained with a bit of a chuckle.

"All right. I'd suggest mine, but it's quite the opposite of yours... I'm pretty bad at cleaning up, to be honest."

"Hey, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses." Aatrox told her, starting to walk. Kalista and the kids followed. She made sure to contact Zed again and tell him they were going to Aatrox's place and that he should meet them there. Along the way, they ran into Kha'Zix and Rengar.

"Hey Kalista and Aatrox!" Rengar exclaimed, walking up and shaking their hands. Kha'Zix just raised his hand and said, "Greetings."

"Hey Rengar and Kha'Zix. How are you two doing?" Aatrox replied.

"Pretty well." Kha'Zix explained. "Also, the League says we can take our kids back, if you want."

"They're great to have, but it'll definitely be great to have a burden off our backs. They're all yours." Kalista nodded. The two kids waved at their previous caretakers, gave a smile, then jumped up and hugged their counterparts. Aatrox and Kalista walked away, laughing as the two hunters were assaulted.

Soon enough, the two and their four kids found themselves at Aatrox's room. He unlocked the door, ushering the kids towards the television. After that, he pulled Kalista to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kalista looked confused. "Sure, what for?"

Aatrox took a sniff, nodding as if he fully understood something. "I smell blood on you. Care to explain?"

Kalista widened her eyes subtly before replying. "Oh, it's nothing. I accidentally cut myself earlier."

Aatrox looked skeptical. "Mhm. That's why." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kalista knew Aatrox had her in a corner, but decided to keep staying adamant in hopes he would let off her. Aatrox circled her like a vulture circling their prey. "Are you sure? It's a pretty potent cut, and it..." Aatrox sniffed again. "Doesn't seem to be bandaged or treated." Kalista locked her gaze with Aatrox's, determined to prove her point. This, however, allowed Aatrox to search her eyes for emotion. He opened his mouth to retort when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"This isn't over. I'll find what's up even if it kills me." Aatrox explained, opening the door to find Shen helping Zed walk. Aatrox was about to help Zed too when he was assaulted by the kids, who were absolutely elated to see him. The kids clung to his legs, disappointed he was gone for so long. He ruffled his kid's hair, giving a hearty laugh. "It's good to see you guys again!"

While Zed communicated with the children, Aatrox couldn't help but give a smile. _He really has a knack for this, doesn't he? It's very impressive how much of a bond he has made with them in such a short time..._ Eventually, Kalista shooed the kids back over to the couch while the four sat at a table. "What happened, Zed?" Kalista asked with obvious concern in her voice.

Shen started to answer with, "I let my rage take me over and-" before he was interrupted by Zed. He calmly replied, "Atonement for my sins. It was well-deserved."

Shen gave a sigh. "Zed and I... We used to train together under my father. However, he had a natural bias towards me, due to me being his biological son. Zed, under the pressure of trying to win him over, poked his head around somewhere he shouldn't have. Because of this, the shadows grasped his mind, corrupting it until the League fixed it while still retaining his powers. I didn't realize the pressures he was under and that I was talking to the Zed from my childhood and not the monster he was corrupted into. When he decided to brave up and apologize, the rage from the past flooded my senses and led to some violence. I struck at him and... and he took the brunt of all my attacks. I didn't realize what I did until he was on the floor, blood tainting his clothes. I quickly rushed him to the medical facilities here, but I still feel guilty for doing such a crude thing."

Zed smiled. "I'm pretty sure we've all fucked up at least once in our life, right? After all, we're not on this side of the League for no reason..." His statement was greeted with unanimous nods around the table."

"So are your injuries healed?" Aatrox queried.

"Yeah, for the most part. The magic they've harnessed is pretty potent, to be honest."

"Does it still hurt at all?" Kalista asked.

"To be honest, my head still kind of hurts, and there's a dull pain in my stomach, but it's not unbearable. Magic only heals the physical wounds," Zed replied.

The group talked for roughly an hour before Shen left, leaving the three friends to chat. Eventually, Aatrox decided he had to get some rest.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'd suggest you guys leave," Aatrox said, bluntly stating his point.

Zed laughed at Aatrox's routine behavior. "Yeah, yeah, we're leaving. Let's go, Kalista."

And with that, the two left Aatrox's room. He started to walk to his bedroom when he saw the kids asleep on the couch.

 _Shit. I forgot to hand them off._

 _This is going to be a rough morning for me..._ Aatrox thought, the potential mishaps that could occur racing through his mind at a million miles per hour. He pushed the thoughts away, deciding he would be able to deal with them more easily after a long night of rest.


	11. the chapter where stuff happens

**Man, I'm trash. It has been 20 days since the past chapter. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys, but there were finals and that derailed my flow of work. Once school ended, I started playing League, then more League, then guess what? League. It's kind of ironic how the actual game took me away from the fanfiction. Well, here I am now, going to write a megachapter to make up for it. Hopefully you guys all enjoy!**

 **Another note: I'm going to have to end this soon, for the same reason. Since I'm a lazy piece of rubbish I'm not going to be motivated enough to finish more and more chapters. In fact, it took a few days of this lingering in my mind to actually get to it. Well, here I go.**

Aatrox yawned, waking up. _I can't wait to have a nice day of relaxation._

His hopes were tossed up, spun around, and crushed into the ground as he heard squealing in the other room.

"Hey! Give that back!" shouted what seemed to be from the younger Kalista.

"You gotta catch me first!" yelled another voice, most likely younger Zed.

Aatrox sighed, rubbing his eyes as he entered the living room. Aatrox and Zed tossed around one of Kalista's spears, giggling as they watched her try to intercept them. While it was funny for the two, Kalista was simply aggravated at that point. Elder Aatrox walked over to them, commanding them with a voice filled with exasperation. "Knock it off you two."

Young Zed chuckled and handed the spear back to her. "Seems like you're not a morning person, Aatrox."

"Back in my palace, there isn't even a time cycle. It's just dusk? Dawn? I don't even know." Aatrox explained, yawning and stretching his arms as he finished.

"Sounds brutal." Hecarim chimed in.

"I just kind of sleep whenever. It's not bad. Gives me a lot of time on my own..."

"Don't you ever spend time with your friends? I'd imagine it'd be lonely there."

A tinge of guilt struck Aatrox as she spoke. Despite her age, Kalista was still wise beyond her years. She had hit home with her statement.

"Yeah, although really my only friends are Tahm Kench and Zed. To be honest I hadn't really had any contact whatsoever with Kalista except out on the Rift. Of course, since she and Zed are good friends, I went along with it. In the future, I plan to come here a lot more. Every one has learned something from this encounter. I need to get out more, and Zed found redemption with Shen. Kalista... Didn't have any problems to begin with? I guess I was wrong. I'll have to think on that."

The four nodded, interested at the information he had just shared. Soon enough, Aatrox continued.

"Well, enough talk. Looks like I'm stuck making breakfast for you guys. Let's see what I got..."

Aatrox prompty turned around, browsing his cabinets. He didn't account for the fact that he hardly visited his room, about to give up hope when he checked the final cabinet.

There was a box of Zed's favorite pancake/waffle mix. On it was a post-it note saying, "You're welcome. -Zed" Upon inspecting the box, he noticed it was brand new, almost as if it were bought yesterday. But Zed hadn't had it when he came. Unless...

"Fuck you, Zed. You knew what was happening this whole time." Aatrox sighed, snatching the box off the counter and taking a pan and heating it up. He made pancakes for all of them and they happily ate, all of them enjoying the simple breakfast he prepared. Aatrox smiled as he watched them chatter amongst themselves. _As much as I'd hate to admit it, this is actually pretty enjoyable. Maybe I ought to have kids myself someday._

All this time, Zed was standing outside the door giggling. _I feel bad for him, but it's probably hilarious in there._

Little did Zed know his prank was actually more helpful than he could've imagined.

* * *

An hour or two later, Zed and Kalista walked in to find Aatrox watching television with all the younger versions clinging to his arms.

"About time. Do you know how long I've been stuck with these guys?"

"I'd say probably around 16 hours." Zed replied with a smirk.

"Rhetorical question. The point is, get here faster next time. I can't handle all 4, much less even just one of these. You really left me hanging." Aatrox chuckled.

"All right, all right." Kalista agreed.

Aatrox moved over, allowing Zed and Kalista to sit next to each other on the couch, and the younger forms sat next to their elder forms as Hecarim sat on the table, watching the program with apathy. The group watched the television for an hour or so before Zed excused himself to use the bathroom.

Aatrox pulled Kalista aside while the children continued watching the TV.

"What now?" Kalista asked.

"This is the third time I've smelled blood. Is something wrong?"

"No, Aatrox, I assure you, everything is fine."

"The blood keeps coming back. You can't just continue cutting yourself unless you're suicidal, but I'm pretty confident that you wouldn't. After all, you have things to live for."

"Can you just believe me when I say it's nothing relevant? It's all handled. There's nothing wrong."

Aatrox sighed. "Fine. But I know that something's happening, and I will find out."

"So you'll lay off me then?"

"Nope, just kidding." Aatrox told her, quickly moving his hand over to her shoulder and rolling her sleeve up. What Aatrox saw shocked even him. A bruise, quite a large one at that, laid on her arm. It was about the size of a softball and had a bit of blood trickling down it, and was a grotesque combination of black and blue.

"I called it." Aatrox joked with a smirk.

"That doesn't prove anything. I have a bruise, so what?"

"You see, Kalista, this case isn't closed yet. This bruise is approximately the size of... a large fist. Judging by the shape, it'd be safe to say you were punched by quite a big fist, but not quite Vi sized. Now, are you affiliated with any large male champions?"

"No one that would do anything like that. Aatrox, it was just a series of ridiculous accidents. I can be really clumsy sometimes."

Aatrox ignored her and continued. "You know, you seem to be with a certain ghastly horseman a lot. My verdict would be that it came from Hecarim!"

"Aatrox, this is all bullshit. These conclusions are leading you nowhere."

"It would make sense, though. Hecarim is hanging out with a pretty shady group now. It wouldn't be surprising if he... abused you."

"Aatrox, I... Damn..."

"I knew I was getting somewhere."

Kalista started tearing up. "Every night, if I don't... Then he... That happens..."

"Aha! I was right? Who's the best? I'm the best."

Aatrox's unintentional disregard of her emotions made her break into a chain of sobs. After realizing what he did, he quickly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, that was really inconsiderate of me. I let myself get too caught up in my success and I apologize for it."

"I-it's fine..." she croaked, unable to make normal speech. "It isn't your fault."

After Kalista cried for a bit with Aatrox attempting to soothe her (which didn't work out too well since he wasn't entirely familiar with emotions), the two walked in, Kalista doing her best to shield her emotions.

"What took you guys so long?" Zed queried.

"Having a riveting conversation." Aatrox replied for Kalista, not wanting her to go through anything else.

"Without me? Come on, guys."

"You took too long in there," Aatrox lied, sitting down on the couch next to him. Soon enough, Kalista got a text that Hecarim wanted to see her.

"I have to go guys, I'll be back around lunchtime. Meet at the cafeteria then?"

"Will do." Zed replied.

Kalista walked outside, getting a notification from Aatrox. It read, " _Notify me if anything happens."_

She smiled and replied back with, " _Fine."_

She then walked to Hecarim's room.

* * *

Hecarim's room was quite a terrifying place. Obviously, the League meant for it to be that way, but anyone who wasn't used to the setting would get shivers down their spine. Skulls are everywhere, all the lights are a deep shade of blue, and they're all candles. A lot of the areas of the room are ominously dark.

Kalista knocked, the door swinging open a few moments later to find Hecarim's towering form standing over her. "Welcome back." he smiled and told her with a fake kindness.

"It's good to be back." Kalista told him sarcastically.

Hecarim simply chuckled. "Watch your manners, Kalista. You're being quite aggressive today."

"Shut up, bitch." Kalista retorted.

Hecarim faked shock. "That is very rude and I don't appreciate comments like that!"

"I'm tired of you bossing me around you psychopath." As she talked, she quickly shot Aatrox a message to come over. "I should probably report you to the police for all the shit you've done to me."

Hecarim laughed. "I could tell you were enjoying it. Every time you were dominated by me, every time I gave you pain, you enjoyed every ounce of it you slut."

"You're sick! Insane! A fucking masochist!" Kalista yelled at him. This time, Hecarim seemed angry.

"Kalista." He said with a cool, serious voice. "Get back in line or I'll make you pay for it."

"No! I won't! I've put up with this shit for long enough. I'm done."

"Kalista. This is your last chance."

Kalista smirked, sending her fist straight into Hecarim's face. He reeled back, holding the place where her fist made contact. Upon seeing his furious look, she quickly dashed out the room. Hecarim barreled after her, easily faster. After he jumped out the door, his momentum was quickly disrupted by another force moving horizontally. After getting up, he saw the Darkin Blade towering over him.

"Your reign of darkness is over." Aatrox told him with a voice much more gruff than his own.

"That's unnecessary, Aatrox." Kalista glared at him.

"Whatever, whatever. Point is, I know what you've been doing, and I suggest you back down before you suffer the consequences."

Hecarim smiled. "That's cute. Now, Kalista, gather your thoughts and get back to normal. This man is poorly influencing you." Hecarim desperately explained, knowing he couldn't take both of them."

"That's rid-" suddenly, Kalista looked like she had some sudden epiphany. "You're right..."

"What? Kalista! That's a lie!"

Kalista turned to him with cold eyes.

"Aatrox, I'm not sure why you'd try to take me away from Hecarim, and disrupt our relationship... That's unacceptable."

"Kalista! Is he mind-controlling you? Is there some magic in your mind?"

Aatrox and Hecarim locked eye contact, Hecarim's gaze turning from surprised to smug. "No mind control. She's just accepted the truth."

Kalista nodded. "I'm sorry Aatrox." She took a spear from the cluster on her back, swinging her arm back.

 _This is a fake-out, right? She's going to swing her arm around and kill Hecarim?_

Kalista lunged forward, throwing the spear with bone-splintering force straight into Aatrox's gut. He look at her with disbelief before flying backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He groaned in pain and surprise, clutching the spear as it laid lodged diagonally in his chest.

 _How could she... How could she betray me like this... I thought... I thought..._

Kalista looked down with a triumphant look on her face. "That's what you get for trying to separate me and my baby..."

Aatrox muttered, "Traitor..." weakly.

Kalista just giggled, ripping the spear out of Aatrox's chest. Due to the force and spot-on accuracy, Aatrox's eyes glossed over and his body slowly stopped.

Kalista had killed Aatrox.

* * *

As Aatrox had left, Zed was curious on where he was going. With the suspiciously private conversation happening earlier between Aatrox and Kalista, Zed was curious to see where he was going. He stealthily unlocked the door, following him down the halls. He hid behind a corner, witnessing the whole event. He was shocked to find Aatrox's body lifeless on the ground after Kalista speared him, and he shared the same reaction as the now-fallen Aatrox, surprise and the bitter feeling of betrayal.

Zed made a fist, anger gathering in his stomach. _I have to avenge my friend._

He dashed out from his hiding spot, seeing Kalista kissing Hecarim on the cheek. The thought made him sick. He stopped his momentum a few feet away from her.

"Kalista! How could you? You killed our friend!"

Kalista looked at him with a devilish gaze. "He was interfering with our relationship." She said with a soft voice, caressing Hecarim's cheek with her hand.

Zed tossed his mask off, his gaze furious, the scar over his eye making him even more menacing. "I'll make you pay for what you've done."

"Go for it, sweetie!" She giggled, and Zed charged at her. While he made a few light cuts on her skin, most of his moves missed.

"Aw, is that the best you've got?" she gave a smug look and smirked. Her odd behavior made Zed even more angry.

"You think this is a joke?!" Zed yelled, charging at her. He missed every single shot as Kalista briskly hopped away. He stood, panting, looking at her with a murderous gaze. He commited all his energy into one powerful slice.

Kalista stepped to the side, tripping him.

Zed hit the floor, hearing Hecarim laughing maniacally in the background.

As Kalista rooted his tired self to the ground with her foot, Zed sighed. _This is the end. I'm so sorry Aatrox..._

Kalista poked the spear at Zed's back, drawing a bit of blood as she pointed out where she would strike him. He looked with pleading eyes at Kalista and was met with an insane and hostile gaze.

"Good night." She smiled, raising the spear. Zed winced as she plunged the spear into his chest.

Hecarim groaned in pain as the spear hit him. "Misleading... pronouns... Curse you..." Hecarim complained, slumping to the ground.

 _Why don't I feel any pain?_ Zed thought. He looked up to see a laughing Kalista. Not a cold, evil laugh but a hearty, amused laugh.

"I got you good." Kalista chuckled.

"Wait, what...?" Zed questioned.

"Well, you see, this was just a whole setup to make Hecarim fall into a false sense of security so I could whoop his ass."

"But... you killed Aatrox..."

"Did I, now? Take a look."

Zed looked over to see Aatrox slowly rising, the hole in his chest steadily getting smaller and less grotesque.

"But... How..."

"Have you ever faced him on the battlefield? He just calls from his blood well. He can't do it in succession, but it's definitely useful."

Soon enough, Aatrox was standing with his eyes open. "Fuck you, Kalista. Couldn't we have just outnumbered him?" Aatrox asked with a sigh of annoyance.

"Reasonably, yes. However, he still could've killed me or ran away before we really taught him the lesson.

"That's unnecessary, Kalista." Aatrox sighed, smiling at the reference he has just made.

"Hey, it worked, and that's what matters." She smiled.

Zed rolled himself over, sighing. "It probably wasn't a good idea though." He groaned because of exhaustion and pain from hitting the floor.

Kalista sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Zed. Here, let me make it up to you." She tilted his head, pecking him on the lips. Zed blushed furiously at the kiss. "W-what...? How'd you know?"

"That entire time you were fighting me, you could barely hit me at all. Since you're an assassin of darkness and one of the most powerful champions on the Rift, I knew something was up. And that's when it dawned on me."

"D-damn..." Zed said, his face bright red. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"Don't worry, I share the same feelings. I just keep them contained when I need to," Kalista laughed. "You wanna get some lunch? Not at the cafeteria though, like a restaurant or something."

"Obviously." Zed replied as she helped him up. As the two walked away, Kalista smiled at Aatrox. "Have fun with the kids."

Aatrox's smile turned sullen as he acknowledged the deed forced upon him. "Damn it." Aatrox muttered to himself, starting to walk back to his room, thinking about the next few hours.

And he actually felt a tinge of excitement.


	12. A date

**Well, the story has kind of? reached an end. I've gotten to a point where everyone's major problem has been resolved, meaning a lot of things after here are just filler. I plan to try to keep updating with somewhat of a backbone but the following chapters may go off on many different tangents.**

Kalista held Zed's hand, leading him to the restaurant they planned to go to for lunch. They arrived, the person at the front desk greeting them. "How many?" She asked.

"T-table for..." Zed started.

"Table for two, please." Kalista interrupted him, looking at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Yeah."

The lady nodded. "Right this way." She then led them to a table, where the two sat across from each other, a candle lit in the middle.

"I'm so glad I finally convinced you to wear something other than your armor somewhere."

"I might've changed, but it seems you've changed even more. You seem a lot more energetic."

"Well..." Kalista thought. "Hecarim was kind of like a ball and chain tied to my leg, and when it got cut off it was really rejuvenating, y'know?"

Zed nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Another thing is the fact that you really seem flustered." Kalista chuckled.

"Admittedly, this is my first date. You've had experience with dating before, but me? Not at all. And feelings aren't exactly something you can fight in combat." Zed replied.

The waiter came then, taking their orders. After he left, they continued chatting. After twenty minutes of hearty conversation, their meals came.

"I wonder how Aatrox is doing." Kalista stated.

"Mhm. I feel bad for him, having to take on such a responsibility. We'll have to take the kids next time..."

* * *

Aatrox sighed as his tray was filled up at the League's cafeteria. He scanned the tables for open seats, eventually finding one with Shen, Kennen, and Akali.

"Hey guys, hopefully you don't mind if I sit here." Aatrox said, walking over to the table.

"Not at all." Kennen replied.

"Thanks, Zed and Kalista are out somewhere and I'm left with the kids." he sighed.

"Sounds like something they'd do." Akali chuckled. Meanwhile, the younger forms of the trio sat at a nearby table with more of their kind, where they conversed happily.

"Word around the League is there was some big skirmish earlier today. Know anything about it?" Shen asked.

"Actually, it's quite a funny story. I died during it. Luckily, my blood well brought me back."

"Interesting." Akali commented.

"Well it all started when I found out Hecarim was abusing Kalista. At that point, I told her to confront him about it and I'd be there to back her up. And that's exactly what happened. Kalista 'killed' me to gain his trust, them injured him severely later as payback. I have a feeling Hecarim won't be much of a problem for a while." Aatrox smiled.

"That's good to know." Kennen told him.

"I guess Kalista and Zed had feelings for each other, and now they're in a relationship. They're out eating lunch right now, leaving me with those guys." Aatrox gestured to the three kids playfully yelling at each other.

"Good for them. I'm glad Kalista has a way to recover, and even more glad my friend Zed gained something from this whole thing." Shen replied.

"Well we should probably get going." Akali told her two friends. "See you around, Aatrox." The three got up then left, leaving Aatrox alone at the table. In fact, he was pretty much the only one in the cafeteria at the moment.

He nearly jumped in shock as a warm, slender hand found its way to Aatrox's shoulder. He turned around to see Elise herself right behind him.

"Hey Aatrox, it looks like you have a lot of company right now..." She whispered right over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kalista and Zed are out getting lunch so I'm kind of stuck with the kids right now."

"What a shame~" Elise replied, sitting next to him. "What do you say we go to my place for the time being?"

"Normally I would decline, but it'd be pretty boring taking care of these guys alone so I'll be happy to join you."

"Wonderful." She smiled, leading the way, swaying her hips as she walked. This action was blatantly ignored by Aatrox as he and young Kalista, Zed, Aatrox, and Elise followed. It wasn't long before they reached her room. She unlocked it, beckoning to the couch. "Take a seat."

Aatrox sat on the black leather couch, which was surprisingly comfortable as he slowly sank down in it. Elise sat next to him, snaking her arm around his neck as she leaned into him. The kids chased each other around in the other room, their excited squeals barely audible.

 _Well it's nice Elise is showing me friendship. Is she being a good person or is this manipulation? Either way, it's better than being alone._

* * *

After Zed and Kalista finished their dinner, they boxed up their leftovers and started walking home. Zed held Kalista's hand as they happily walked home.

 _This is great..._ Zed thought. _I'm so glad everything turned out well. It's like a hole in my heart is filled._

 _I feel so much lighter without Hecarim..._ Kalista thought. _Plus I'm with Zed..._

The two finally arrived at Aatrox's dorm. After knocking on the door, there was no response.

"Where are you, Aatrox?" Zed asked to no one in particular.


	13. A conclusion

**I've pretty much lost my motivation for this story, so I'm just going to end it here instead of leaving a loose end. If anyone wants to use what I have now, feel free to. I personally can't find any wiggle room to develop new stories off of, so if anyone else can, go for it. I plan on moving to stories more based around romance and adversity, since I've been inspired by some great works. Malzahar is particularly intriguing considering how neutral he is, so I might use him. Well, without further ado, here is the conclusion to League of Kids: Sinister Edition.**

It was time. After taking care of the kids for so long, Heimerdinger and his crew had finally found a way to revert them back. As much as many people wanted their younger versions to stay, time paradoxes were frowned upon and the longer they stayed the longer of a risk there was. Some were glad to hand off their kids however, namely Yorick, Mordekaiser, Hecarim, and Thresh. They were the first in line, talking about all the things they'd do when the children were gone. At the back of the line were three familiar figures: Zed, Kalista, and Aatrox. After Kalista and Zed wrenched Aatrox out of Elise's grasp, they had received the announcement and walked over.

"So it's finally time." Zed sighed.

"Indeed. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss the little guys." Aatrox smiled, patting his younger self on the head.

"It was great while it lasted. After all, it gave us some experience taking care of kids, huh?" Kalista playfully elbowed Zed, who started blushing profusely.

"Y-yeah..."

Aatrox nodded. "These kids have done the unspeakable, despite not meaning it. They've managed to bring us closer together and, more importantly, get me off my ass."

"And it brought Kalista and I together." Zed put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep, it was definitely worth all the effort." Kalista kissed him on the cheek.

"Woah woah woah, I was the one who took care of them the most." Aatrox complained.

"Shut up and let us have our moment." Kalista joked.

As they chatted, the line slowly got shorter and shorter. They saw a Talon on the verge of tears lightly push his child forward.

"Show those Demacian rats what you've learned. And remember, I'll always be proud of you."

Young Talon was put into the machine and teleported back in time. Soon enough it was just the three and their kids.

"Whenever you're ready, put them in." The yordle running the machine told them.

"Better now before we regret it later." Zed stated.

"I guess." Kalista shrugged.

"It has been an honor taking care of you." Aatrox told the kids.

They smiled and waved as they stepped in the machine. In that instant, they were gone.

"I'm gonna miss them..." Kalista sighed.

"We'll get over it. Come on, let's get some lunch." Zed suggested.

"Sure, as long as you're paying." Aatrox chuckled.

 _And with that, they lived on, their younger forms always in the back of their minds, eternally grateful for what they had done._

 _The end._


	14. AN

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. Please put in your opinion on the poll on my profile on what you want to see next. Thanks!


End file.
